The Pullings Thunderdome
by Miss Flossy
Summary: Will Olivia inflict her terrifying revenge in the Pullings Thunderdome? Will Charlotte bring honour to the name Mowett and get down and dirty in her ultimate battle for supremacy? Will I stop asking these stupid questions?
1. Part I

_A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, you are invited to the fight of the century as two lovely ladies, Olivia Corin from "Wives and Sweethearts" and Charlotte Mowett from "Abbotsleigh Park", battle it out in a mud pit for Pullings. Yep, it's the USA vs the UK! After all their talking and brave speeches in the reviews and replies in Abbotsleigh, it seemed like the right thing to do, so here we are, the Thunderdome is ready to go, and the boys are eager to watch the girls fight for the glory of an evening with Tom. Whoa, it's gonna be huge! **Please please review**…I will post part two as soon as I get a chance to write it! _

_Oh, and the rating is so high for swearing, and for adult concepts. There will be quite a few of both here, people, and I really didn't think this story was for the young ones, especially when we get to part two. _

_PS – **Thank you so much to Bean02 for lending me Olivia Corin**. She's a top chick – love her! Can't wait for the Wives and Sweethearts sequel!

* * *

_

Hushed. All were waiting, eager, expectant. The dome had been prepared earlier in the day, the local inhabitants watching on as its massive walls of steel were swung into place. The mud was laid down, slippery and ugly, and the neon flashing sign was carefully erected on the Dome's open framing, a glimmering beacon in the lonely darkness…

Tonight only:  
Pullings Thunderdome.  
Tomorrow Bingo

They had assembled: men, women, children, New Zealanders, to watch the spectacle, the rumour of the confrontation running far and wide, all knowing that this, the event, this incredible moment, would undoubtedly be the fight of the century.

As the crowd waited, almost panting from their longing for the battle to start, they were suddenly blinded by a light, a light like no other, as the huge gold doors separating the massive _Surprise Palace_ from the Thunderdome opened, and there, in the blinding rays, emerged Pullings, Tom Pullings himself, in full Dress Uniform, his face expressionless, his gold buttons shining, and his dark eyes focused on the moment at hand.

He was also carrying a bowl of popcorn.

To his right stood Mowett, William Mowett, striding beside the great leader, the golden epaulettes on his shoulder sparkling in the rays of light that lit the way for the master. His face was cold; he knew what was about to happen, and what it could mean for himself, and for his family, though he kind of admitted to himself that it was all rather exciting, actually…

To Tom's left walked Aubrey, Jack Aubrey, Captain, former Great One, friend to all but the bouncers in Coffs Harbour. He was young, he was pretty, and he was rather a good time when one was stranded in a country town with nothing but a pick-up truck and a 12 gauge shot gun to pass the time. He was grinning from ear to ear, his desire evident, knowing that the spectacle he was now honoured to witness could never be seen anywhere else, except perhaps at the Pink Pussycat Nightclub in the Cross, but that was another story…

Pullings slowly walked the red carpet, lined with flickering candles, making his way majestically to the balcony, and his perfect view of the Thunderdome. This was his place, his event, and he licked his lips almost hungrily at the thought of the impending battle. He looked down, seeing the mud, and smiled, his until now expressionless face beaming. Yes, this would be good, very good.

The crowd had climbed the steel framing of the Dome, lining the entire expanse from top to bottom. They were silent, so silent, until that moment, when a tiny gate in the back of the Dome opened with an ominous creak, and in he walked, the man, that great man, the judge, jury and executioner, who would begin the events with his usual grace and style.

Unfortunately, as he entered the gate, he misjudged its height, hitting his head rather unceremoniously on the bar that ran above it.

"D'oh!" he shouted, as usual.

Yes, it was the Great Homer.

He strode to the centre of the Thunderdome, his special gripping shoes preventing him from slipping in the mud, his beer and doughnut stained shirt shimmering in the golden light that shone from above as the spotlight trained its eye on him, and only him. The crowd were hushed, waiting for his words of wisdom to light their lives, and bring them knowledge and understanding, beyond any other.

"Hi, um, yeah," the Great Homer began, as all listened on expectantly. "Well, I am here cause there's gonna be a fight. Whohooo!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air, prompting the audience to join him, whoops and calls ringing out from all around the Dome.

The Great Homer raised his hands again to bring the Dome to order. "Shut up, OK?" he said as the watchers returned to their respectful, hushed state. "It's time to bring them out, yeah??"

The Great Homer glanced up to the podium, where Pullings, his face once again expressionless, nodded lightly as me munched on popcorn, flatly refusing to share the bowl with anyone.

"Nah, fuck you," he said as little blonde boy Aubrey reached in for a snack. "Get your own, you loser. This is my story, got it! No long panning shots for you here, pretty boy."

Aubrey backed away, terrified, as Pullings stared him down, Mowett chuckling lightly at Pullings chiding of their former master. Yes, this was indeed a very, very special day, Tom thought as he muched away happily, and there was no way that that useless little prick Aubrey was about to steal his limelight. God damn it, the _Acheron_ mission was bad enough.

The nod from Pullings gave the Great Homer his cue, and he once again raised his hands in the air grandly.

"Then lets bring them out! Woohoo!!" he yelled, the crowd taking up the calls as the Great Homer removed a sheet of paper from his pocket, creased, worn and beer stained, carrying the names of those who would grace the Dome with their presence this evening.

"First," he called over the shouts of the crowd, "we bring the lady herself. The Queen of West Virginia, woman of the future, the one with whom the hope of the American people now rests. We salute her, and say she is a bloody hot chick. My Lord Pullings, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Olivia Corin!"

The crowd erupted at Olivia's name as the far gate opened slowly, revealing the beautiful Miss Corin, robed in a long, black overcoat, waiting patiently to make her entrance. She strode purposefully out into the Dome, the crowd screaming "Corin!" "Corin!" over and over as the Mistress of West Virginia offered honey-dripping smiles to all who looked on. When she reached the centre of the Dome, she looked up at the podium and smiled a wicked smile. Pullings immediately grinned back, his excitement taking over. As he watched on, his face beamed as Olivia slowly unfastened her coat buttons, letting her coat drop into the mud at her feet as the crowd went wild.

A bikini. The skimpiest, smallest bikini Tom had ever seen, barely covering her nakedness, the stars and stripes pattern of the fabric shimmering under the spotlight as it caressed her tender flesh.

"Whoa, yeah!" Pullings screamed, almost losing his bowl of popcorn as the crowd chanted Olivia's name over and over. Mowett, although stone faced, allowed a small smile to flicker across his heavy features as he noted the curves of her body, oh so perfect…

The Great Homer moved again to the centre of the Dome, raising his hands to gather the silence. "OK, OK, shut the hell up, will you?" he screamed. "There's still one more to come." He took a deep breath, reading once again from the paper in his hand, barely able to make out the words through the Duff stains.

"Yeah, um, and now," he said grandly, the crowd hushed in anticipation, "we welcome her opponent. She's a lady, and she's oh so fine. She's the Mistress of Chatsworth, direct from the world of Regency, her corset loosened for this night of nights. Representing the pride of the Mother Country, please make her welcome…Miss Charlotte Mowett!"

Once again the crowd erupted as, on the opposite side of the dome, a small figure appeared, cloaked and hooded, head bowed, waiting for their cue. The figure slowly approached the centre of the Dome, precariously making its way through the mud to where Olivia stood, stretching in preparation for the fight. As the hooded figure slowly drifted across the Dome, the crowd went quiet, not quite knowing what to expect under the cloak. When the figure reached the centre, standing opposite Corin, the crowd held their breath, waiting for the cloak to fall.

"Holy shit! Whoa, yeah, yeah, YEAH!" shouted Pullings, finally losing his popcorn as the cloak was dropped from the figure's shoulders, revealing Charlotte Mowett, her golden hair pinned gracefully above her head, her slender body robed in a bikini even smaller than Olivia's, if that was possible. The bikini top was richly decorated with the Union Jack, her g-string perched precariously on her delicate hips. She smiled sweetly up at Tom, also offering a small nod of acknowledgement to her brother, who stood beside the great Pullings, his eyes lighting up as his sister revealed her gorgeous body.

_Yep, that's my girl. Shame she got the nice arse genes, though…_he thought silently.

Charlotte turned back to Olivia, pure hatred in her eyes as the crowd now cheered "Charlotte!" "Charlotte!" over and over again. The two women glared at each other, circling like vultures as the Great Homer stood between them, almost drooling at the thought of the impending fight. It was time.

He slowly stepped back, allowing them to look on each other openly. Both women were locked in a psychological battle, silent and deadly, eyeing each other with a vicious look of intent and anger. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

The Great Homer looked to his piece of beer-stained paper once more, raising a hand to hush the crowd. "OK, OK, you all know the rules here," he shouted. "This is the Pullings Thunderdome. Two women enter, one woman leaves with Tom." He read carefully. "You each choose a weapon," he indicated towards the racks on either side of the dome, containing a variety of interesting looking implements, "but only one weapon, which you may use as you will. Oh, and there are only two main rules in this Thunderdome, lovely ladies," he concluded grandly to the impatient women who seethed before him. "No switch blades, and no hair pulling. Got it??"

Charlotte and Olivia both nodded slightly, indicating that they understood the rules. They were moving around in a menacing circle, both women unable to keep still from their nervous energy.

The Great Homer then bowed grandly towards the podium, before turning and making his way gingerly across the mud to his exit, only slipping once he had reached it and could be pulled unceremoniously from the pit, screaming.

Once again, the crowd was hushed, waiting, anticipating. The two women, full of hate, stared each other down with a force that could shatter granite. They were still circling, eager to begin, seething with fury, hungry for the victory and all it would mean. They both glanced up at the podium where Tom stood, panting in his eagerness. His lovely blonde assistant (and backup for the evening in case both girls ended up dead in the Dome) handed him the striker, before he moved slowly and purposefully across the podium to where the huge gong stood, his face beaming. Tom lifted the striker, sweeping it in a graceful arc in the air, bringing it down on the gong with a thud, the deep, bell like sound ringing out over the Dome with a menacing undertone.

The fight of the century had begun.

* * *

_For your reference:  
- Coffs Harbour is a town in northern New South Wales, Australia, where Russell Crowe lives. He got into a bit of trouble not long ago for getting into a brawl in a nightclub, hence the reference. He likes to use his fists, does our Russell!!  
- The Pink Pussycat Nightclub in the Cross (being Kings Cross) is one of the most famous girly bars in Sydney, apparently well worth a visit if you are coming to our fair shores, boys…_

_Plus, for any of you who are curious as to why the Thunderdome is a mud pit, well, Pullings asked for it to be a mud pit with his ladies in bikinis in one of the Abbotsleigh reviews. He was also popping corn long before this fight in anticipation, apparently._

_Tom: Absolutely. This is gonna be AWESOME!!!!  
Me: OK, calm down. Part two will be along shortly.  
Tom: Please, please, sooner rather than later…my ladies sliding around mud in bikinis…ahh, heaven…  
Me: (sighs) Men._

_Also, please note that although you don't need to have read "Wives and Sweethearts" or "Abbotsleigh Park" for Part One, you will need to know at least a snippet of the story details of both for Part Two, so if you haven't read them, it may be an idea to familiarize yourself with some of the events and characters, even just in the first and last few chapters, as they may just make an appearance or two throughout the fight…_

_Oh, and why is Homer Simpson the MC, I hear you ask? I have no idea. Just happened that way!! I figured Homer would be up for some chicks mud wrestling, so why not!!!_

_Till part two, see ya!!_


	2. Part II

_A/N – My New Years present to you all, the final instalment of the Thunderdome! Yay! OK, so as you can see, this has gone up to R. Sorry, but I am a little paranoid about this story, and it's definitely not for the young ones. There's a bit of implied..um…sexual activity at the end, and in the middle by Charlotte, so you have been warned. It also gets pretty violent in the middle, so don't get too stressed, and there's some swearing. Yes, it's all dumb, and stupid, and a little childish, but hey, we like it that way!!! Yay for stupid fiction by Miss Flossy! (Claps for self as the silence becomes deafening)_

_Please note that you have to have read "To Wives and Sweethearts" to understand this clash of the proverbial Titans, so if you haven't, go and read it!!!!! Oh, and for one or two sentences, you will need to know a little about Abbotsleigh, but it's not much, so don't stress._

_Oh, and apologies for it being long, but a lot happens in the Dome, and it just has to be reported, doesn't it?_

_Now, let's see who finally gets Pullings, eh? Huzzah to all, and a Happy New Year!!!

* * *

_

Part II

As soon as the gong had been struck, the crowd had erupted in a giant cheer as the two women had literally bolted to their respective ends of the Dome, where their own array of unusual weapons had been arranged neatly on the steel wall. The weapons were numerous, and they both knew that only one choice was available to them, so the choice would be crucial.

Charlotte did not hesitate. She sprinted to the weapons array, immediately picking out a bright pink corset, its ribbons loosened ready for a fight. She took a tight grip, turning back to the centre of the dome and preparing herself for the ensuing action.

Olivia, however, was not so sure. She reached the wall, seeing the corsets, hairclips, and shoes, and sighed. _I hate girly fashion_, she thought to herself, before realizing that time was escaping her as she literally snatched the closest thing to her hand, being a pair of white lace boots with a stiletto heel.

_Maybe that heel will come in handy_, she thought as she turned back to the centre of the dome, seeing Charlotte now ready for action, a look of steel in her blue eyes.

As Olivia approached her, Charlotte narrowed her eyes viciously. She had long been awaiting this showdown, and was eager to dispense of this modern day hussy as quickly as possible.

The two were now facing one another, once again circling like vultures, as the crowd cheers reached deafening volumes. Amongst the cheerers was Tom Pullings, his eyes wide and a huge grin on his face as he stuffed his open gob with popcorn.

"Ohhh, this is great," he mumbled through his mouthful of corn, the words barely understandable to Mowett, who stood beside him, smiled despite his apprehension for his little sister in the Dome. Although he knew she could take care of herself, he had also seen Olivia Corin in action, and knew that this woman from the future had more tricks up her sleeve than she would ever openly reveal.

As they circled, Charlotte suddenly saw her chance, and sprung at Corin, her hands gripped tightly around the corset as she moved to cover her opponent's face with it. But Olivia saw the action from a mile away, and waited until the final moment before swinging her shoes above her head and bringing them down across Charlie's bare back with a force. Corin stepped to the side as the action threw Mowett off her feet, tumbling into the mud as Olivia prepared for her next move. As soon as Charlotte had fallen, Corin was on top of her, attempting to wrestle the corset out of her pasty white hands with the aid of the laces of the stiletto boots, as she feebly attempted to wrap them around her opponent's fingertips.

Pullings had jumped for joy when Charlotte tumbled to the ground, and jumped again when Olivia dived onto her opponent and began to wrestle. This is what he wanted; mud, blondes, bikinis, and the sight was enough to send him into a fit of pure ecstacy.

The two women were wrestling hard, caked in dirty, slippery mud, each determined to disarm the other and inflict the most damage. Both were keen, and hard, and knew what they wanted; the tall brunette, standing on the podium, grinning like a schoolboy as these two beautiful blondes squirmed in the mud below, all for him.

The titanic battle went on, until Charlotte saw an opportunity, and wrapped the corset around the shoes in Olivia's hands, now pressed hard against Charlie's breasts. Charlie pulled the corset tight, securing the shoes and Olivia's hands, before the two women, struggling to regain control, pulled each other to their feet in an attempt to pull free. Finally, it was Charlotte who succeeded, pulling with all the force she could muster, and throwing her hands, holding the corset and the shoes, over her left shoulder, letting go of the stiletto boots and sending them flying unceremoniously to the far corner of the Dome.

The crowd erupted in cheers and calls of "Charlotte", as Pullings clapped his hands together with glee. Meanwhile, Will Mowett stood beside him, a satisfied smile on his round face, as his sister achieved the upper hand.

"Ohhhh, Charlie," shouted Tom. "Good girl, babe. Go Olivia," he added, throwing his hands into the air excitedly. "Wrestle her to the ground. More mud! More mud!"

Both women were now on their feet, glaring at each other dangerously. Olivia was mad. Very mad. How had this upstart from the past disarmed her? She was furious with herself for allowing it to happen, and now felt her judgment cloud a little with hatred as she attempted to stare her opponent down.

At that moment, an ominous figure sprinted across the Dome from a nearby entrance, having knocked out the guard and lifted the steel gate with his bare hands. He made immediately for Olivia, taking her out from the legs in a hard tackle before she could even comprehend what was going on. Corin immediately dropped to the ground hard as Charlotte involuntarily backed away from shock and dropped her corset, the crowd screaming at a deafening volume for the new exciting development in the action.

Olivia regained her senses, shaking her head and looking up to her new adversary with glassy eyes. There, holding her down, was Captain Fokes of the Wilminton, his eyes filled with hatred.

"I've got you now, honey. You won't get away this time," he breathed ominously, slapping her across the face with a force that made her lip bleed.

Tom and Will had witnessed the action from the Podium, and were now leaning over the podium balcony, glaring down into the dome with furious looks. "Get him!" screamed Tom to his soldiers. "Kill that bastard!" he added, before considering the fact that Fokes was already dead, he probably could not be killed again. However, that thought simply gave him a headache, and he dismissed it in his anger as the troops quickly made their way to the two Dome entrances, ready to apprehend the intruder.

"Not so fast," screamed Fokes, dragging Olivia to her feet and holding a 9mm pistol to her throat. "I've got a new modern gun, and this time, I'm not going to miss! Mwahahahaha!" he shouted, twisting Olivia's arm behind her as she squirmed to get free.

Tom saw the gun, and froze, feeling Will's hand squeeze his shoulder in concern. "Wait!" he shouted to the soldiers, stopping them in their tracks. "He'll kill her again!" Once more, his head started to pound at the thought of Olivia being dead, too, as he realized that he didn't possess enough brain cells to comprehend such a complex issue. It hurt, boy, did it hurt…

Suddenly all grew silent, as the crowd now realized that this turn of events was not a part of the show, but was actually for real. Olivia continued to squirm uncontrollably, though she was not strong enough to evade Fokes iron grip.

"Give up, woman," he said harshly. "This time, you're mine." He put the pistol to her chin and turned her head with it, facing her down. "You hear me?" he whispered ominously. "You're mine."

Charlotte had stood motionless and watched the events unfold before her, almost as if they were in slow motion. This man was vile, wretched, and she could not help but feel for Olivia, or any woman who had been so grossly mistreated by a beast such as he. Besides, Olivia was her opponent, and it was her duty to win the fight.

"Hey," she shouted at him. "Let her go, right now!"

Fokes stared at the tiny blonde in her Union Jack bikini, her nakedness splattered in mud, and laughed. "Or else what?" he asked with a grimace, pulling Olivia's arm tighter in his grip.

"Or else…you can't have me," She breathed, quickly forming a plan in her mind as to how Olivia could be released from this evil man's grasp. After all, Olivia may be her opponent, but she was also a woman, and as such, all girls had to stick together.

Fokes paused for a moment, regarding the tiny English lady who stood before him. She certainly was a hottie, and although he liked Corin's athletic body, he could certainly appreciate the feminine curves of this luscious girl who was now eyeing him like a hungry vixen.

"Well," Charlotte whispered, beckoning him towards her. "What do you say? Interested?" She had slowly begun to back away from him as she slid her hands down her body, and over her breasts lustfully, as her brother watched on from the podium in wide eyed shock, terrified that his little sister was now getting in way over her head.

Captain Fokes eyes glazed over in lust, and he found himself now drawn to Charlotte, prepared to leave Olivia for this new and improved distraction. He let go of Corin's arm, dumping her unceremoniously to the ground and drifting across the Dome towards Charlie, who now had slid her hands down to her g-string, and was stroking herself seductively, drawing him closer still.

This was Olivia's chance. Through the pain of her arm being twisted so hard, she grimaced as she rolled across the mud floor of the Dome, towards the open Dome wall, where a soldier stood with his sheathed sword within her grasp. She quickly reached through the grating and took the weapon into her hand confidently, standing and turning back to where Fokes was now dangerously close to Charlotte, his eyes burning with unnatural desires.

"Come to me, little girl," he was whispering in his disgusting voice, Charlie now feeling her heart start to pound from fear in her chest as he moved closer. "You can't get away from me," he added, pointing his pistol at her and reaching out his hand to where the lady was now frozen in fear.

"Hey!"

Fokes heard the voice, and spun around, finding Olivia standing behind him, sword in her hand. "Get away from this!" she whispered coldly, before plunging the sword straight into Fokes stomach without a second thought.

He felt his body stiffen, and a cold rush ran through his limbs, but it did not abate his anger. He was livid, oblivious to the pain as he reached his arm out before him, aiming the pistol directly at Olivia's head.

"You first, bitch," he croaked, cocking the weapon as Corin rushed at him, gripping his hand to remove the gun before he could fire. Even with a sword in his stomach, his strength was no match for his, and slowly he was able to aim the weapon back at her unprotected body.

"Olivia!" Charlotte screamed desperately, frozen from fear, unable to move as the two mortal enemies fought a monumental struggle to the death before her eyes.

In a split second, Olivia knew the struggle was useless. She must stop him, and stop him now. With a silent prayer that it was the right thing to do, she let go of his pistol arm, allowing him to aim at her chest without obstruction, at the same time, taking a firm hold of the sword in his stomach and sliding it out of his body, the gurgling sound of rushing blood making her ill.

But she did not flinch. At that moment, as the pistol was aimed at her heart, she swung the sword above her head and, with a cry of victory, swept it across in a gentle arc, taking Fokes head clean off his body in one swift action.

The head rolled away to her left as the body collapsed forwards onto her, taking her to the ground with it. She tumbled beneath the weight, sickened by the touch of his lifeless form against her skin, and suddenly feeling quite overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Somebody help!" Charlie shouted to the gates of the Dome, where several soldiers had already begun to file in, quickly removing Fokes body, now twitching in its last death throes, and throwing the severed head into a potato sack. They left the two women to their continued battle as Olivia struggled to regain the strength to stand, her adrenaline rush now making her more than a little sick.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, genuinely concerned. Fighting out in the dome with shoes and corsets was one thing, but being threatened with a gun was completely different.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," replied Corin absently, still not quite convinced that standing up was a good idea right now.

As Corin slowly struggled back to her feet, Charlotte took a moment, eyeing Olivia's athletic body closely. She certainly was a stunner, with a more toned and defined set of muscles than Charlie could possibly have dreamed of possessing. _No doubt women can work out in her time_, she thought absently, as she watched Corin regain her strength and jump to her feet, wiping a splattering of mud from her tanned face.

When she had stood, Corin immediately noted Charlie's absent stare at her figure. She had to admit that, for a moment, even after all the action with Fokes, it took her off guard, and she did not quite know what to do. Instead, she also stood, motionless, watching Mowett as the lady's eyes traced the curves of her opponent's body. Olivia, for her part, also found herself regarding the lady with a careful eye. Yes, she was beautiful; more classically beautiful than Olivia, that was for sure, with her soft pale skin and delicate features, and her blue eyes were piercing. She was indeed a lady, and Olivia suddenly felt a pang of female pride for her opponent who, although a lady by nature, was also a fierce competitor, and a very brave woman. After all, if it wasn't for Charlotte, she may well be the one who was carried out of the Dome in a potato sack.

Slowly, the two women began to carefully circle one another once more, but this time, the action lacked aggression. They were mindful, cautious, and after their brush with Captain Fokes, they felt a curious bond between them. They continued to circle, their eyes softening, as the crowd also noticed the change in heart from both women. One by one, the crowd gradually fell silent, their voices hushed as they watched on, expecting one hell of an explosion.

Gradually, however, it became clear that the expected explosion was not to arrive. Instead, the two women slowly came to a stop, standing before each other as they caught their breath. The silence in the Dome was deafening, and Charlotte, who was always so hateful of those uncomfortable silences, was the first to break it.

"Tough work," she said simply to Olivia through her short breaths.

Corin smiled wryly. "Sure is," she replied. "Hey, at least we're providing entertainment for the masses, and we made it through fuckwit's appearance without dying."

Charlie returned the smile before glancing around the Dome, seeing the mass of hungry, expectant faces lining its massive steel walls. "I suppose we need to get on with it then," she sighed almost regrettably. "They're expecting something to happen."

"Yes," replied Corin absently, before her face literally lit up in excitement. "Or, perhaps not," she said slyly, narrowing her eyes like a fox.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously, although her tone and manner had softened considerably since the beginning of the fight.

Olivia now openly grinned. "Well, we are both here because of him, right?" She glanced up to the podium, where Tom was standing, now more than a little confused by this sudden lull in the mud splattered, biking clad action, now that Fokes had been disposed of.

"Right," Charlie nodded. "He's my husband, but he's your betrothed, so we both have rights to him, I guess," she admitted, shaking her head lightly.

"Yes, we do," Olivia agreed. "So if we both have rights to him, maybe we should both enjoy the experience, don't you think?"

Olivia paused for a moment, before launching herself into voicing her thoughts. "You're a good fighter, Charlotte. I admit it. I thought you would be a pushover, but you're not, and that's good. You saved my life back there, and I never forget something like that."

Charlie was speechless at her opponent's open compliment. She had to concur that she had thought the same about Olivia before the fight; that her modern ways would be no match for a well bred English lady, but she was mistaken. Corin could hold her own, and that was to be commended.

"Thank you, Miss Corin," she replied formally.

"Olivia," Corin replied with a smile. "Call me Olivia."

Mowett returned the smile. "Charlie," she said. "I'm Charlie."

The two women stood, motionless, suddenly smiling in the centre of the Dome, the silence once again deafening. Tom had stood at the edge of the Podium, watching each action, each slide, each moment of anger, unfold before him, and was now staring at the two women in silent disbelief. What in the hell was going on? Why had they stopped? He had stopped eating his popcorn, instead standing absolutely still, holding his breath as he waited anxiously for the next round of action to begin.

But Will Mowett, standing close beside him, knew better. He knew that look on his sister's face; that look of quiet confidence, of simple understanding, and realized that something was definitely going on in the centre of that Dome. Something that none of the guests on the Podium were privy to.

Suddenly, the silence of the Dome was pierced by a single voice, high up near the rooftop. A slimy looking man with slicked back hair and bad teeth shook the top of the steel frame, and shouted "Come on! Get on with it! We want some action!"

Almost at once, the Dome erupted into shouts and protests, all wanting the fight to recommence, and quickly. They had thoroughly enjoyed the interlude with Fokes, and were now waiting anxiously for the winner to emerge victorious. They were not impressed by the lull in activity.

When the shouts began, both women glanced around them at the Dome framing, seeing a mass of angry faces screaming insults and unpleasant names as they demanded that the match continue. At length, Charlie and Olivia turned back to each other, and smiled.

"Well," said Charlie. "Any suggestions?"

Olivia glanced around again, before her sly smile reappeared. "As a matter of fact, I do," she said confidently.

The crowd suddenly went silent again as Corin approached Mowett, but this time, there were no punches, no throws, no kicks. Olivia placed her hand on Charlotte's arm and leant into her ear, whispering something inaudible to the crowd. Slowly, Charlie's face lit up as Olivia continued to whisper, until Corin moved away from the lady and looked into her porcelain face inquiringly.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked her, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Charlotte positively beamed. "Sounds good to me," she said happily. "But perhaps we could change it a little…"

Mowett then whispered into Corin's ear, again inaudibly to the silent crowd, and this time Olivia's expression brightened at Charlie's new suggestion.

"Ohhh, you're a bad girl, Miss Mowett," Olivia chided with a smile.

"Absolutely," Charlie replied. "Hey, I may be from 1805, but I sure know how to have a good time, honey."

Suddenly, both women found themselves laughing, and the crowd was speechless. Tom stood, dumbfounded, watching the spectacle unfold, not knowing where to turn or what to do.

"What does it all mean?" he asked nobody in particular.

Will Mowett glanced across at his friend and smiled. "I have no idea," he replied, "but knowing Charlotte, it will be very interesting, and probably very bad."

Will smiled to himself as he glanced down at his sister, still giggling in the centre of the Dome with her opponent. _Yes, she's a bad bad girl_, he thought silently. _Just like Madeleine…_

Olivia sighed before glancing around the Dome once more. "Well, lets get on with it, shall we?" she said brightly to Charlotte, taking the lady's hand in hers and raising their joined hands aloft in victory.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she called at the top of her voice. "Miss Mowett and I are worthy opponents, and have matched each other in wit, stamina and ability. We have therefore decided to call a draw."

"Oh, and if anyone complains," added Charlotte ominously, "they will have _us_ to contend with."

The crowd looked on in stunned silence. Suddenly they were a lot less sure of themselves, and knew that these little women meant business. The men surrounding the Dome walls, being men, were utterly thrown by this feminine show of power, and had no response to the challenge. Slowly, one by one, they all began to descend the Dome frame to the ground, sulking away from the area to their waiting pick up trucks and Harley Davidsons, wishing that at least one of those bikini tops had been removed during the evening's spectacle.

As the crowd dissipated, Tom's jaw almost dropped to the floor from shock as he spun around to face his entourage angrily. "My God!" he almost screamed. "MY GOD! A draw? What the hell does that mean??? God damn it!" He threw his bowl of popcorn to the ground in sheer fury, his hazel eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's alright, Captain Pullings," said a soft voice from the rear of the Podium, as his replacement blonde for the evening, should anything happen to both women, gently slinked towards him and placed her slender hand on his shoulder. "You still have me, baby." She breathed sensuously.

"Not so fast, honey."

Olivia and Charlotte had, unbeknown to Tom in his mortified state, left the Dome and made their way up the Podium stairs. Both were now standing before him, still caked in mud, their slender bodies even more appealing up close in those bikinis than they were in the Dome. Tom felt his breath quicken as the two women, his two women, stood before him, smiling wickedly.

"I hope you are not angry, love," Charlotte began as the replacement blonde slunk away into the corner miserably, finding Captain "Pretty Boy" Jack Aubrey still hiding in the corner and dragging him away for a night of debauchery. Hey, if she couldn't have Pullings, Aubrey would do.

"We decided to call a draw," said Charlotte happily. "It made it a lot easier in the end."

Tom stared at them, slowly regaining his composure as he tried desperately to look the two ladies in the eye, and not at their heaving breasts. "Um, I don't understand," he spluttered. "How can you call a draw? If you both win, who gets me?"

Olivia and Charlotte glanced at each other knowingly, before sliding seductively up to Pullings, each resting a hand on his shoulder and grinning at him like Cheshire Cats.

"Why not both of us?" said Olivia calmly. "We both have equal right to you, don't we?"

"Besides," Charlie added. "We thought a threesome might be kind of fun."

Both girls giggled as Tom felt a huge smile appear on his chiseled face. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, most of which cannot be repeated here, but all of which involved a very busy night ahead of him.

"So, what do you say to that, Lieutenant Pullings?" asked Corin with a naughty grin.

"Captain Pullings," Charlotte corrected him. "Remember, at Abbotsleigh, he was promoted."

Olivia winked at Charlie. "Oh, yes, that's right," she said happily.

Tom's grin grew wider, if that was possible. "Are you kidding?" he beamed. "What do I think? I think that's fucking fantastic! Let's go, ladies. Not a moment to lose. Will," he added to Mowett, who was standing a little way behind him, also grinning broadly, though more than a little jealous of the fact that his friend now had two girls for the price of one, even if one of them was his sister, and that was just a bit too disgusting a thought for him. "Take command, will you? I think I will be busy for quite a while."

Pullings glanced back and forth to each of his bikini-clad ladies in turn, before offering them both an arm, and leading them along the red carpet and up the majestic stairway to his suite, complete with fake leopard skin bedcovers and inbuilt champagne coolers.

_Good thing I had those ceiling mirrors installed_, he thought to himself happily as the door to the _Surprise_ palace closed with a thud.

THE END.  
Thank God.

* * *

_A/N – So they both get him. Huzzah!_

_Charlotte: Well, once we had met, it just kind of happened. Olivia's a hot chick._

_Olivia: Thanks, Charlie. Yeah, she's nothing like I thought she'd be, and I'll tell you what, for a Regency girl, she sure knows how to use her hands!  
Charlotte and Olivia: (giggle)  
__Me: Please, don't elaborate. I get the picture.  
__Olivia: Speaking of getting the picture, they're showing our evening with Tom on Cable every 30 minutes, if you subscribe to that channel!  
__Charlotte: Hey, maybe they'll use our scene in the next Master and Commander movie?  
__Charlotte and Olivia: (Giggle again)_

_God help us. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the conclusion of the Thunderdome. Nice to see that both ladies won out in the end. Maybe now they will stop insulting each other in reviews?_

_Charlotte: Aw, but it's still kind of fun, isn't it?  
__Olivia: Yeah. We may not really mean it, but we can't stop doing it. It's entertaining to our loving readers!!_

_Whatever. Anyway, you can catch the real adventures of Olivia Corin in the original "To Wives and Sweethearts", or the new hilarious sequel, "On Distant Shores", both by Bean02, a lovely lady with a wonderful turn of phrase who knows how to write some hell funny stuff! Thanks for lending me Olivia, she rocks, and so do you, babe! You can also catch the adventures of Charlotte Mowett in "Abbotsleigh Park", or in the new "A Woman Scorned", both by little old me. Hope to see you all around in the reviews of both. Till then, happy reading! _

_Oh, and Tom, go stud! You rock!!!!_


End file.
